


A lesson in Human Affection

by Ciola



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Other, teen dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciola/pseuds/Ciola
Summary: Dib is curious about you.(Irken Reader)





	A lesson in Human Affection

It had become a routine for you two: Dib rushing over to your base on a daily basis, throwing all his paranormal findings all over your floor, and rambling on for hours about the mysteries of the world. Sometimes, he would be so into whatever he was talking about, he wouldn’t really stop to consider what you were doing, how you felt, or your thoughts. But, you didn’t really mind – not usually. You were happy just listening to the strange human. The simple act of observing helped you try to understand his species. 

Over the years, though, something about the boy was beginning to change. As far as you knew, humans grew quite fast, and Dib was certainly no smeet anymore. For being relatively unfamiliar with humans, you’re not really sure what this meant.

Something was different today. Dib was tapping away on his laptop, on the floor, as he would usually do – but he was awfully quiet. It seemed like he had something on his mind, though, for he would often stop, look up at you with a furrowed brow, and then look back down. As if he was mulling over something that regarded you, but wasn’t sure how to say it.

Finally, though, he spoke: “Jace, can…you come over here?”

You sat up from your bean bag, antennae lifting up. You walked over, plopping back down in front of the human, curiously looking up at him. He closed his laptop slowly, staring at you intently. He looked concerned.

“Are you okay?” You ask.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, I just…,” he reaches for your hand, gently lifting it and pressing his palm against your much smaller, 3 fingered hand. His hand was sweaty, and shaking slightly. You curl your fingers around his hand. You weren’t really sure what he was doing, but you were used to the human trying to figure you out. You liked to figure his species out, too. A mutual learning experience.

“What do irkens do to…show affection?” Dib inquired, focused on your touching hands. 

You blanked. Irkens? Showing affection? That…Wasn’t really something Irkens did. Not anymore, anyway. “Affection” was a long forgotten practice, as your society became more technologically advanced and militaristic. Your antenna lowered sadly, “I…don’t know.”

“Do you know what a kiss is?” He asked, quietly. You sort of do – you know it’s when humans touch mouths as a display of affection – but that’s about it. You explain this to Dib, and he chuckles. 

“Close your eyes.” 

You do.

He drops your hand, and you feel his hands cup your head. Something inside you stirs – what a strange feeling. You feel your antennae twitch. But you stay still.

You feel his lips press softly against yours. Your cheeks begin to feel hot, and you feel a rush of elation. But you don’t understand why. Is this how affection feels? It’s…nice.

He pulls away, and your eyes flutter open. His face is still close to yours.

“Did…that do anything for you?” He asks slowly; unsure.

You put your hands on top of his and nod quickly. You couldn’t describe the feeling exactly. Just to be sure, though…

“Do it again,” you command.

His surprise melts into a tiny smile as he leans in again. You feel soft, warm, relieved, dizzy. Huh.

He pulls away once more, lowering his hands, a goofy, shy grin on his face – as if he can’t contain how giddy he feels. “That’s something humans do when they really, really like each other.”

You can’t help but smile back. “That – We – I feel very informed. On human affection. Maybe you can teach me more…sometime.” 

He looks to the side, sheepishly. “Yeah, of course.”


End file.
